AK-47
|manufacturer(s) = IZhMASh|designer(s) = Mikhail Kalashnikov|production_began = 1947|production_ended = 1954|period_produced = 1947-1954|number_built = c.75,000,000|developed_into = AKS-47, AKM|in_service = Late 1940's - 1960's|issued_to/used_by = Soviet Army, North Vietnamese Army, Viet Cong|cartridge = 7.62x39mm Soviet|action = Gas-operated, rotating bolt|length = 880mm|rate_of_fire = 600rpm|muzzle_velocity = 715m/s|feed_system = Detachable box magazines|effective_range = 350m|weight = 3.47kg|barrel_length = 415mm}}The AK-47 '''was an extremely mass-produced assault rifle, of which was very popular with communist forces, and saw a wide variety of variants. The AK-47 still remains the most popular and widely available assault rifle to date. History The design of the AK-47 first began in 1941, where the legendary Mikhail Kalashnikov, who was a tanker in the Red Army, was injured in battle in 1941. Due to this, Kalashnikov was sent to a hospital to recover. During his recuperation, Kalashnikov had seen the various issues with the standard-issued firearms. Because of this, Kalashnikov had decided to resolve these issues with a simplified, soldier-approach to weaponry, with reliability, simplicity in mind. Kalashnikov's early designs, such as his 1942 PPS sub-machine gun, had interested Soviet officials. This led to Kalashnikov finding himself in a group of small-arms design and development group for the Red Army. Influences of the original AK-47 design were drawn from captured Nazi weaponry, such as the STG-44, were major influences in Kalashnikov's final design. The AK-47's gas-system was especially taken from the STG-44. The already in-use, popular Soviet RPD light-machine gun, gave the AK-47 it's powerful 7.62x39mm, also known as the M43. The casing of the 7.62x39mm round is responsible for giving the AK-47's distinct, curved magazine, because of the cartridge being slightly tapered. With the initial 1947 design completed, the AK-47 far out-did any other weapon submitted in the trial. The AK-47 was readily adopted by the Soviet Union. The initial manufacturing with the AK-47 proved difficult, and some-what costly for being a readily available, mass-produced assault rifle, which eventually slowed down deployment of the AK-47. From 1947 until 1949, the original AK-47, now designated as the AK-47 Type 1, was in-service. The AK-47 Type 1 was completed with a milled trunnion, butt stock insert, and a fully-stamped steel body. Unfortunately for the AK-47 Type 1, the technology which existed primarily during the manufacturing process of the Type 1 could not produce a consistent rate/amount of the rifle. This original AK-47 model eventually was developed into the 'Type 2' model, which improved off of the original design. '''AK-47 Type 2 The Type 2 variation featured a new, milled receiver, and the metal piece connecting the receiver to the stock, commonly called the "boot" made its debut on the type 2 model. During the production of the Type 2 model, the original Type 1 rifle was still in production and being actively used by the Soviet Army. The Type 2 model lasted in service from 1949, up until 1954, where it was replaced with the improved, AK-47 Type 3 model of the assault rifle, which yet again, improved off of the previous two designs. AK-47 Type 3 Improved off of the original designs, the AK-47 Type 3 was the shortest-produced model of the original AK-47 assault rifle series.The Type 3 was heavily based off of the previous Type 2 model. The Type 3 only refined the features that were seen on the Type 2 model. The lightening cut slab on the Type 2 was fully-horizontal, whilst the one seen on the Type 3 was slanted. The dust cover on the Type 3 was made lighter than the dust cover seen on the previous two models, and the "boot" which was accustom to the Type 2 model, was removed, meaning the Type 3's stock is directly connected to the receiver of the rifle. The Type 2 gas piston rod has fluted lightening cuts, whilst the Type 3's gas piston rod is thinner, and solid. Previous wooden furniture which was seen on the Type 1 original model, and the Type 2 were known, and prone for possibly cracking, the result of this was that the Type 3's furniture was laminated to protect and smoothen the wooden furniture of the AK rifle. AKM In 1959, a new, improved model of the AK-47 was introduced. Dubbed, the AKM. (Avtomat Kalashnikova Modernizirovanniy (Автомат Калашникова Модернизированный) which means, "Kalashnikov modernized automatic rifle.") The AKM featured many major improvements over the previously seen before AK-47 types. The AKM most prominently featured a slanted muzzle brake, which would serve as a compensator for the recoil of the AK-47. Design Details The AK-47 proved it's simple, reliable design even further. The AK-47 featured a simple, but very effective long-stroke gas piston operation. The bolt served as the charging handle, and ejection port for discarded cartridges. The AK-47 also debuted it's effective fire-selector system, which was a simple lever which went from Safe, Fully-Automatic, to Semi-Automatic. The reason of having semi-automatic as the bottom selection was the case that during a fire-fight, Soviet soldiers would not waste ammo by pressing down on the fire-selector, hoping to fire fully automatic, semi-automatic would be chosen to conserve ammunition. Ammunition Borrowed from the RPD light-machine gun, the AK-47 uses the intermediate rifle cartridge, 7.62x39mm Soviet. The taper of the round resulted in the distinct, AK curved magazine. 7.62x39mm is a rather slow-traveling cartridge, but considerably is devastated when in effective range, but also results in powerful recoil. Variants The AK-47 was further developed into different variations to suit more needs. [[AKS-47|'AKS-47']] - Folding stock model, based off of the Type 3 AK-47 model, use intended for vehicle crews, paratroopers, and tankers. [[RPK|'RPK']]' '- Light-machine gun variation, intended for use with squad machine-gunners. [[AKM|'AKM']]- Improved model, featuring a slanted muzzle break. Most common AK derivative. Intended for primary use with the Red Army. ; Category:Firearm Category:Communist Forces Weaponry Category:Assault Rifle Category:Soviet Union Category:Weapons Used By the Soviet Army Category:Weapons Used By the Viet Cong Category:Weapons Used By the North Vietnamese Army